Pizza Parlor Confession
by RobinxRaven writer
Summary: While the Titans are eating lunch, Robin reveals his thoughts about Raven. They'll never understand how he can be so honest about her.


A/N

Admittedly, I saw another fanfic with this same sort of idea and decided to give my own take on it. The fic from which this one sprang is: Of Demons and Angels, by TygerSong. (Put a fic on hiatus because it's not original, then proceeds to write a fic inspired by another author. Oh, the irony.)

~Pizza Parlor Confession~

"Alright y'all; Plasmus is down and the city is saved once again!" Cyborg exclaimed loudly. The Titans watched as the villain of the day was put into a soundproof tube and hauled to jail. "You know what that means?" He rubbed his hands together, and Starfire started bouncing as Cyborg paused for dramatic effect. "It means, we get victory pizza!"

"C'mon, the pizza place is just up the road!" Beastboy said, and everyone started following him. The walked in, everyone reveling in the air conditioning after a fight in the hot July sun. "I'm going to go ahead and order, meet you guys upstairs!"

"Cyborg, make sure he doesn't us get tofu pizza." Raven said, pulling her hood down.

"Yes, I would very much appreciate it. Beastboy's tofu is… most disagreeable." Starfire said, recalling the one time she'd tried it and immediately spat it out (which was unfortunately all over Beastboy's uniform).

"C'mon, let's go see if our table is open." Robin said. They headed to the second floor patio area, finding that their regular table was indeed open. The three sat down and waited for Beastboy and Cyborg to return. It was a few minutes, because even though the group of heroes had long ago decided on a pizza, both Beastboy _and_ Cyborg were the ones who wanted it their way. Robin sighed, resting his head on his hand and looking over at the neighboring skyscrapers, letting himself space out before they returned to the tower and he had to do a bunch of paperwork.

Eventually, the two other Titans returned, carrying with them the victory pizza they'd journeyed here for. Everyone dug in, grabbing slice after slice until only one remained. Everyone started fighting over it, but it was eventually Raven who won. "I possessed Plasmus and dealt the final blow; _I_ get the last slice." She proclaimed as she used her magic to snatch the last slice away from the others.

"Yeah whatever demon girl. You wouldn't have been able to possess him if I hadn't knocked him down with my sonic canon." Cyborg mumbled, looking at the empty pizza tray in front of him.

"Raven's an angel, not a demon."

Robin hadn't really talked at all while they were eating, and while the others were fighting over the last slice of pizza he'd resumed his daydreaming. However, when he heard Cyborg's comment he'd absent-mindedly spoke up. The table got quiet, and he could feel everyone's eyes on him. He looked over, and indeed everyone was looking at him with a different expression; one horrified, one carefully concealing her emotions, and two grinning like fools.

"Gee Robin…" Beastboy started.

"Why don't tell us what you really think?" Cyborg finished, and the two high-fived.

"Shut up." Robin said, rolling his eyes. "It's the truth."

"I do not understand." Starfire said. "Last time I did the checking, Raven's father was Trigon, an interdimensional _demon_." She put emphasis on the word demon. "Does this not make Raven a demon also?" Starfire looked between the others with a raised eyebrow.

"Not when you're in lo-" Cyborg was cut off when a bo-staff was pushed into his mouth.

Robin grinned, before turning to Starfire. "Not really, Starfire. A demon is, at its core definition, _regardless_ of any religious or cultural beliefs, a supernatural being that is evil. Whether it's temptation, destruction, taking small children away or whatever, that's what demons are." Everyone looked at each other, but it was evident they were still confused. "However, an angel is the opposite. It's a supernatural being that helps people, guides them, fixes problems. You know, that sort of thing." Robin finished. "Raven can't be a demon because she's a good person. Hence, why I called her an angel."

Everyone was still looking at him strangely, but they turned to Raven when she pulled her hood back up over her head. "Thanks Robin, that's… kind of you to say." She was looking at the table and her voice was incredibly controlled and monotone. It was pretty obvious to all the Titans that she was embarrassed.

"Oh Raveeeen~" Beastboy started sliding over to her, but before he could say anything Raven threw the last slice of pizza at him, hitting him square in the face and knocking him down to the ground.

"Let's just go home. I need to shower." Raven said, standing up.

Instead of heading down the street to the T-Car with them, Raven elected to fly back by herself. Everyone watched as she flew away, not sure why'd choose to do such a thing. They knew better than to tease her too much. "Uh… you think I upset her?" Robin asked.

"Who knows with her?" Beastboy asked, wiping the tomato sauce off his face.

~Pizza Parlor Confession~

"Alright…" Robin said with a sigh, standing up from his chair and stretching. "That's it for the crime files." Heading upstairs to the common room, he walked through the automatic doors. He didn't see anyone else aside from Raven, who was sitting in the dining area drinking from a mug of tea. "Hey Raven." He greeted, walking over to the kitchen. She still had the sugar, teabags, and half a kettle left out in the kitchen. "You mind if I make myself some tea?" He asked.

"Help yourself." She replied.

"Thanks." Robin said. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed a cup. As he made his tea, he could feel Raven staring at the back of his head. After a moment's debate, he decided he would talk to her about what he'd said earlier. "Go ahead, say what you need to say."

"I'm not an angel." Was the monotone, no-nonsense reply that came immediately.

"I knew you'd say that." Robin muttered, turning around and stirring the sugar in his cup. "Why not?" He asked.

"It's like Starfire said. My father is an interdimensional demon. That makes me a demon as well." She held up her hand when Robin opened his mouth. "And no amount of crime-fighting or do-gooding will change the fact that there is demonic blood in me."

Robin stepped around the counter, tapping the side of his spoon to his cup before gently blowing on his tea and taking a small sip. "I disagree." He smiled when Raven rolled her eyes. "Your heritage doesn't define you. Just because your dad is evil doesn't mean you are." He leaned against the table and took another sip from his cup.

"The truth isn't subjective, Robin." She said. "It doesn't change just because I'm a good person who does good things. Demon blood is demon blood, just like the sky is blue and our tower is shaped like a T."

"..." Robin didn't respond immediately, but Raven didn't look away. "With that perspective, yes. But there are problems with your examples, Raven. The sky isn't blue at night or on a cloudy day. The tower doesn't look like a T to a person who doesn't read or write english. And if we're talking specifically about blood, you're A-positive. Your powers may have come from a demon, but it doesn't make you one."

Raven closed her eyes, taking a drink and not responding for almost a minute. "I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree, then." She mumbled quietly, looking back up at him. "This is getting us nowhere."

Robin debated continuing the conversation, but conceded she probably wouldn't change her mind. "Fine." He stood up, heading towards the door out of the room. Just before the doors swished open, he stopped and turned back to face her. "But you'll always be an angel to me."

Before Raven could respond, he walked out of the room.

~Pizza Parlor Confession~

A/N

Did you kupos see the tiny, minute reference to the world I plan on writing a crossover fic for?

Probably not. But the crossover fic is still a ways away.


End file.
